1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to socket wrenches, and, more particularly, to ratchet-type wrenches which are provided with a mechanism for retaining a socket in place on the drive lug of the ratchet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, ratchet-type wrenches have found widespread application for the installation and removal of threaded fasteners such as nuts and bolts. Typically, ratchet wrenches have utilized a square drive lug which engages a corresponding opening in a socket, or such other tool as is being driven. Since mechanical service operations are typically performed with less than adequate access to the apparatus being serviced, it was often necessary to manipulate the ratchet-socket combination with a single hand. Without a mechanism to retain the socket on the drive lug, the socket often fell away from the ratchet under the force of gravity. This problem was particularly acute when heavy sockets or extensions were coupled to the drive lug of the ratchet.
Subsequently, a spring-loaded ball was mounted within a lateral aperture in the drive lug, and sockets were equipped with corresponding internal detents which could receive the spring-loaded ball to retain the socket in place. Such a configuration, however, made removal of the socket from the drive lug difficult, particularly when the respective tools were coated with oil or grease, as was typically the case.
At an even later date, a release mechanism was incorporated into ratchets, to permit the spring load against the socket-retaining ball to be released by depressing a button accessible from the back of the ratchet. However, although ratchets, which are subjected to various dirt, oil and grease contaminants during their working life, had normally been constructed so as to permit complete disassembly for cleaning and service, the release mechanism-equipped ratchets could only be partially disassembled, and they made no provision for servicing all of the parts which functioned as the spring-load-release mechanism. A need existed for a ratchet wrench which could retain a socket, selectively release the socket, and still be conveniently disassembled to clean and service the internal operating parts.